Remgar
World: Remgar *'Location: 'Subsector Cryptus *'Type: '''Desert Ork World *'Tithe: N/A *'''Population: Estimated: Hundreds of Millions of Orknoids. *'Government: '''Ork Dictatorships. A world in constant conflict, Remgar's Orks are divided into tribes & warbands each led by a distinctive Warbosses who rule with absolute authority. Description A blistering desert world that is red hot by day but freezing cold at night, Remgar shares much of its history with Ord and Drohia, which is explained here. In M41 Remgar is a world in constant conflict as various Ork factions vie for dominance over each other & launch attacks on other nearby worlds. The planet's desolate climate makes a landscape in which only Orks can thrive, yet also makes sustaining truly massive Ork hordes nearly impossible. Thus the majority of the orks here are in roving nomadic bands & gangs that clash or move towards battle constantly, though these bands can swell to tens of thousands strong or even more at times. As they move across the landscape the Orks pull up materials from the ground and scavenge whatever they can to assemble war machines that in the larger bands can reach Stompas in scale. Warbands constantly grow, conquer & fracture as Warbosses find victories then failure, and every runaway Warband that starts to grow exponentially triggers another massive war as all of Remgar's Warbosses clamour to usurp it. Thus have Imperial scholars likened Remgar to a bucket of crabs. Whenever one Warboss begins to rise up he is dragged down & destroyed by he rest. Nevertheless some Warbosses of greater vision see their conquest amongst the stars. These Warbosses toil hard to throw together ramshackle starships and if successful, ascend into orbit. However the vast majority of these vessels are warp-incapable and merely extend the inter-warband conficts across the system. Ork vessels & wartribes across the system fight in the void and on the surface of planets & moons, seeking to take, loot, find, scavenge, or steal the parts & knowledge they need to throw together a proper warp drive. These ramshackle warp drives are terribly primitive even by Ork standards, but they allow the Orks to make rudimentary hops to nearby systems & trading routes where the eager greenskins launch their assaults on systems like Sondark & Volitair or raid shipping lanes, sometimes scavenging proper warp drives from victims & taking their carnage further into the void. The Ord Empire controls a substantial chunk of Remgar, a sovereign territory claimed for Ak-Molg's banner in his Emprie's ongoing expansion, and ruled by Megaboss Tuka Storma - one of Ak-Molg's generals. With better-equipped forces and more organised, numerous structure, this is the largest & most powerful single territory on Remgar but remains outnumbered & outgunned by the combined forces of the rest. Remgar's chaotic nature and the disparate wartribes' disdain for the invading Ordians means the Empire's expansion here is slow & hard, every offensive countered by dozens of tenacious warbands striking from all sides. Meanwhile the Ord Empire eagerly mines its Remgar territory dry. As with Ord, Remgar is subject to outside interference to prevent them from properly marshaling their strength. While generally unknown & secretive Inquisition operations, both the Deathwatch and Silent Guardians are known to have conducted surgical strikes on Remgar for various reasons. *'Technology:' - Ork (Advanced) The extensive Ork infestation is able to produce large war machines including Stompas and even Gargants on occasion - though they tend to be quickly destroyed in inter-tribal conflcts. Larger warbands can construct small escort-grade starships over long periods, filling the system with Orknod detritus. *'Military:' While disunited and vulnerable to rapid strikes, a long campaign is likely to unite the greenskins and their sheer numbers post a serious threat. *'Strategic Importance:' Minima Fairly rich in minerals but hostile and nearly inhospitable - even without the Orks - Remgar is of questionable value. The large number of ork system ships and void stations however has made orbital bombardment impossible, and as a former human world there are likely to be ancient human ruins on Remgar that the Adeptus Mechanicus would want to study. *'Loyalty:''' 80% Empire 20% Ork loyalties are mostly split between thousands of disparate tribes, though a large united region comes under the banner of Ak-Molg of the Ord Empire. Category:Planet Category:Subsector Cryptus Category:Ork Infestation